The Tales of Mr Astley
by Kristine Angela Booth
Summary: You learn a little bit more about Mr. Astley (from the Yogscasts Shadow of Israphel series). Also, you might learn why Fumblemore and Swampy hate each other so much... Rated T for minor violence, so I don't want to risk a K rating.


**I do not own rights to Mr. Astley, Swampy, Fumblmore, Skylord_Lysander, or the Yogscast!**

Does _anyone_ know how I can get this to the yogscast? I **_really_**want them to see it!

* * *

Mr. Astley yawned and got out of his bed. He could smell fresh bacon, with a hint of sulfur. Dad must have blown up a pig last night. He left his room, following the scent. When he arrived in the kitchen he saw his father at one end of the table reading the newspaper. His mother was busy setting the plates.

"Ok, Breakfast is ready!" His mother said cheerfully. The family began to eat.

Mr. Astley thought back on this day. It was one of his fondest memories. "They were the- the," he hiccuped, "best parents e-ever." Mr. Astley finished his eulogy. Then he joined the crowd of creepers, mostly family and friends. Together they watched his parents caskets lowered into a volcano, as was custom to do with the deceased creepers.

Slowly, everyone began to leave. Mr. Astley was the last to go. He took one last look back at the volcano before getting into his car and driving away.

"You should go out creeping, it might help you feel better." His friends all told him. One day, he decided to do it, to see if it would work. And it did. He blew up a few animals, and a few testificates.

That night he went home feeling a lot better, but there was still a hole in his heart left empty my the death of his parents. He wrote about his day in his journal, then went to sleep. He dreamt about how his parents died. The next day, he awoke panting. Players had killed his parents. And Mr. Astley wanted revenge.

He set out to find a player-built village. When the sun was at it's highest, he found one. Mr. Astley peered inside one widow. There were two young males sitting on the floor. One had leaves in his hair, the other held a stick.

"I don't know Fumblemore... You haven't had your training yet..." the one with the leaves said uncertainly. "Something could go wrong."

"Lighten up Swampy! It's a simple levitation spell, the first spell a wizard learns!" the one with the stick, Fumblemore, said.

"Fine, go ahead. But I'm not going to be here when it goes wrong!" Swampy stormed out of the room.

Fumblemore, looking slightly saddened, began to chant. He moved his want in motion with the words. Perfect, this would work very well for Mr. Astley.

He timed Fumblemore, and began to creep closer. He was beside a tree that looked about Fumblemore's age, there was another that looked to be Swampy's age. Mr. Astley was now close to the house. He began to hiss. Fumblemore moved his wand down, and Mr. Astley blew up.

Mr. Astley respawned close by. He ran to see what happened, hiding behind the tree that was Swampy's age.

Fumblemore's hair was standing up straight, and there was some sulfur on his face. He looked stunned. The door opened, and Swampy ran in. "Are you alright?!" he exclaimed.

"I think so..." was the shocked Fumblemore's reply.

Swampy went to the hole in the wall and looked out. He saw what remained of the tree that was Fumblemore's age. All that was left were a few leaves in the sky, and blocks of wood floating a bit above the ground. He went back in the house.

"Fumblemore! How could you?! The tree planted at your time of birth is destroyed! That was precious to Mom and Dad! They were so proud that their first born was a wizard!" Swampy was livid.

"What? I would never destroy my tree. I have the same devotion to my tree as you do to yours." Fumblemore was confused, then something clicked in his brain.

"I hate you Fumblemore! We were going to begin wizard training together! We were going to help our trees together!" Tears began to flow from both Swampy's and Fumblemore's eyes. "I'm never going to forgive you!" Swampy screamed and stormed from the room.

Mr. Astley was stunned. Swampy seemed to be reacting pretty rashly. Oh, well. Just a day in the life of a creeper. He began to head home, but the events of the day stayed in his mind.

In fact, they stayed in his mind for years. And years. And years. But one day, he saw Fumblemore again while he was creeping around Mistral City. He seemed sad, and then Mr. Astley saw why. In the air was the image of the night Mr. Astley had blown up. Then there was more. The grudging relationship between the two brothers. Mr. Astley realized what he had done. Swampy had truly never forgiven Fumblemore.

That day, Mr. Astley went home without blowing up. The next, he bought a house in Mistral city. From that day forth, Mr Astley was a reformed creeper.

That is, until two adventurers came along. The passed his house, then left, guided by Skylord_Lysander. Then one came back, armed with a sword. Out of fright, Mr. Astley blew up. It was his natural reaction. It was how he protected himself.


End file.
